


Help

by canuevenimagine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuevenimagine/pseuds/canuevenimagine
Summary: Sweet Pea goes to Toni for some help





	Help

Sweet Pea stared at the shabby door and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. Ten minutes ago is when he arrived, and yet he had stayed leaning against his bike, arms folded, trying to work up the nerve to go in and do what he was here to do. A group of rowdy guys walking a street away spurred him into action. The longer he stayed out here waiting the more suspicious he would look, and someone might come up and ask him what he was doing. Might as well go inside and see if he could get it over with. Taking a deep breath and wishing he had a shot of whiskey for courage, he climbed the four steps and knocked on the door. Toni opened it seconds later. 

“Sweet Pea, Hey.” She was surprised to see him, not that he blamed her. Sweet Pea never visited her at her uncle’s place. If he needed her or wanted to see her he would invite her over to his place or they would meet up at the Whyrm. But it was better this way, no chance of getting caught.

“Hey, uh, can I talk to you about something?” Sweet Pea asked, hating how nervous he sounded. 

Toni stepped aside and let him in, “Yeah, of course, what’s up?” she asked, seriously, knowing something had to be up due to his unexpected visit.

“I need some…help with something, or advice.” Sweet Pea stated carefully. 

“Yeah, of course I’ll help if I can. Is everything okay Sweets, you’re kind of scaring me.” Toni asked, wondering what it could possibly be. She instantly felt a small twinge of guilt in her stomach. Her and Sweet Pea had been close friends since childhood, but lately have both been a little busy and hadn’t seen much of each other. Toni had been Cheryl, and Sweet Pea had been dating his girlfriend, Y/N, for about 5 months now.  
Sweet Pea struggled to get the words out, “It’s nothing bad, I guess,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck and flushing. “Just…don’t laugh okay?” 

Normally, Toni would make no such promise not to laugh at her friend if he did something hilarious or embarrassing, but she could tell how hard this was for Sweet Pea, whatever it was, and was growing more nervous by the second. 

“Pea, I promise, but what is it?” She urged. 

“I can’t get Y/N to cum” He blurted out. 

“Come where?” Toni asked confused. She had figured it might be relationship problems but she wasn’t following. 

Sweets turned as red as humanely possible. “No, like cum, finish,” he emphasized, trying to get his point across. 

“Oh!” Toni gasped, getting it a second later. 

“Yeah…” Sweet Pea trailed off sheepishly. 

A million expressions passed over Toni’s face as she looked at her blushing friend. She didn’t know whether to burst out laughing, run out embarrassingly, or throw her arms around him in a bear hug. Instead, she wordlessly walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one to Sweet Pea. She knew she would get her ass chewed out from her uncle for stealing his beer but the situation called for it. 

“Why don’t you start from the beginning,” Toni suggested as comfortingly as she could while taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

Sweet Pea sat down across from her and took a big swig of his beer, still looking tense. He looked down and started nervously peeling the label off the bottle. Toni waited patiently.

“I don’t know, I just… can’t make her cum,” he whispered. He looked so upset about it that it nearly broke Toni’s heart. Toni thought for a moment on how to handle the situation. She rarely saw her friend so vulnerable, but she was always there for him when he needed her. 

“I don’t know, I just…thought I should ask,” Sweet Pea admitted, uncomfortable in the silence. “It’s not like I can go to Fang’s with this.” 

Toni snorted, easing some of the tension in the room. Y/N was Fang’s cousin, and the thought of Sweet Pea asking him how best to make her cum would be an even more ridiculous situation than the one they were in now. 

“Pea.” Toni said calmly but firmly, “Of course I’ll help. But I’m gonna need a little more information. I mean, you’ve been dating for a while now, I thought you guys were doing it all the time,” she laughed lightly, watching some of the tension leave Sweet Pea’s shoulders. 

Sweet Pea smiled softly, “Yeah, we uhh…were taking it a bit slow at first, but now I guess we are.” Toni stayed silent, knowing that Sweet Pea would continue. “It’s not bad or anything uhhh,” he said nervously, drinking more of his beer, “It’s just…not as good for her as I want it to be.”

It was so unlike Sweet Pea to act like this. Before he met Y/N he fronted as such a player, always bragging about how much action he got. Toni only assumed someone who had so much sex would be good at it. Although, now her suspicions that most of those stories were fictional was somewhat confirmed. Suddenly, it dawned on her. 

“You love her.” She said in awe at Sweet Pea. 

Pea’s shoulders tensed immediately, until he finally looked Toni in the eyes. He relaxed a little, knowing he could trust her. 

“Yeah, I do.” He said simply, smiling at the thought. “And she said she loves me too, so I just want to make her cum!” He added, desperately. 

Toni couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, seeing her big bad serpent friend like this.  
“Pea, that’s great. I’m really happy for you.” She assured him genuinely. He smiled back at her and murmured a “Thanks.” 

“But I’m confused,” Toni began, now ready to get to the root of the problem and help her friend have some successful sex. “Is Y/N complaining or something?” 

“No, no.” Sweet Pea said shaking his head. “It’s…new to her,” He says. “She says she’s not really sure what she needs and that I shouldn’t worry because we’ll figure it out together. I mean, I know the basics, and I’m sure it will get better” He defends, “But… I just wanna make her feel as good as she makes me feel…I can’t help but want to be better for her.” 

His answer pleases Toni. “Okay, I’ll help you. You might not like some of what I have to say, but I can help.” She states. 

Sweet Pea takes a deep breath and nods, ready to learn.

Toni spends the next hour talking him through some different positions, pulling up diagrams on her phone to show him and giving him advice. Sweet Pea is surprisingly attentive, taking notes on his phone and asking questions. 

“However hard you’re rubbing down there, bring it down to about a 2. Start slowly, gauge her reactions and then work your way up. Your biggest problem is probably going too hard too fast. It takes time, but it’ll make a lot of difference. And you may not like it, but you’re probably going to have to rely on your mouth and hands to get her off for the time being.” Toni states. 

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes, but makes a note on his phone. “Thank you Toni, really.” He says sincerely. 

“One more thing,” Toni says, getting up from the table and disappearing from the kitchen. She returns later with a small stack of Cosmopolitan magazines, “Read up.” She smirks. Sweet Pea groans, but takes the magazines and thanks her again. 

“Oh, and uh…” he begins, 

“Don’t worry,” Toni assures him, “Just between us.” 

Sweet Pea smiles, relieved. “I owe you one”

“Oh, I know,” Toni laughs, “Now go get her tiger.” She winks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave any feedback. Chapter 2 coming up.


End file.
